Knight of the light
by pendragon56
Summary: as the emeralds tear a hole in time and space sonic's future comes to his present inorder to show him the way. prepare for wibbily wobbily timey wimey stuf. my first fanfic and introducing a future hero, my own character... solar the hedgehog review plse


**wow can't believe this, my first ever story. ive got chills. well here we are, i find this story to be a mixture of things; we have action, anger, rage and love as well as humor and just a touch of adventure (its sonic the hedgehog it has to have adventure) so please enjoy and review :)**

Every age of this world, faces a time of trial,

The earth bared terrible fire before it could be the strength beneath our feet,

The Emeralds braved great darkness, before their energy could grant us life,

Every generation calls upon a hero to defend the world and its seven lights,

To face the trials of darkness.

A shining guardian,

A swift protector,

A knight of the wind.

The storm clouds churned over the great canyon, forks of lightning lanced down and illuminated the dark scene. There stood a metal army, sleek chromo sliced through the night, illuminated by the occasional stab of lighting. It was impossible to judge how many robots there were, a thousand, a hundred thousand? The machines stood still as statues, not moving an inch, they awaited orders. Above the roar of the wind and rain, an insane laughter rang across the valley.

'Ho ho ho ho ho hooo' laughed doctor Eggman (formerly Ivo Robotnik) as from his based at the peak of the canyon he admired his handy work.

'Never before had the world seen such a marvel,' he boasted 'an army built from the power of the Seven Chaos Emerald's, this army shall bring Mobius to its knees, the world shall tremble in fear as this unstoppable war machine tears down the very sky and shakes the foundations of the earth to its core, and then… from the chaos I shall build my new empire, with myself as the world's most supreme being. HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAHA!'

Another flash illuminated his beloved soldiers, but something caught his eye, something in the distance.

It couldn't be, he thought, no no no 'IT CAN'TBE HIM!'

But there was no mistake, a final flash of lightning revealed Eggman's fear to be a reality, standing at the other end of the canyon, was a blue hedgehog.

The rain was beginning to let up as sonic studied the scene, the fading clouds aloud the morning sunlight through. The army seemed endless; they stretched the full length of the canyon, all with mounted guns and long sharp claws. Sonic spoke into his hands free communicator,

'This might be a long one, we should of brought sandwiches'. The voice of tails replied 'everyone's in position sonic, we're ready, you proceed with the attack and I'll bring the rain'. Sonic smiled to himself, the robots were waking up, their guns were loaded and ten thousand gun barrels were pointing straight at him.

'Let's do this'.

Across the canyon Eggman's voice yelled the command 'FIRE". All at once the robots began to fire, but sonic was already on the move. He moved faster than the robots could aim, with a burst of speed sonic sliced through ten machines before they could even target him, another three he smashed with a rapid spin dash, a large robot got lucky and knocked sonic into the air with a blast from his canon, sonic returned the favour by kicking off another robot and cleaving the large one into two. Sonic continued with his attack but for every one he destroyed another ten came to fight, bursting forward with a sonic blast, over twenty robots were smashed by the jet stream.

'Tails!' sonic shouted 'time to bring the rain!'

'Got it' tails replied 'here we come!'

From out the clouds dived the tornado, with Tails at the controls a look of determination on his face. Cream on the gun with her chao Cheese, both were concentrating on their targets below and on the wings; Amy Rose with her hammer drawn and rage in her heart at these machines that would dare attack her sonic; rouge the bat stood on the same wing as Amy, she had been promised a chaos emerald for her trouble as soon as they were liberated from Eggman and clinging on for dear life, was Knuckles the Echidna

'Tails for god's sake can you slow down!' knuckles screamed, he didn't like flying like this at the best of times, let alone when dive bombing an army of killer robots. Rouge laughed at him 'calm down babe, it's just a little altitude I didn't think you were such a fraidy cat'.

Knuckles' face went red with anger and green with nausea, 'shut it you kooky bat',

Tails sighed, it had been a mistake placing those two on the same mission, but rouge had insisted that she should be with knuckles, tails wondered how long they were going to mess with each other before they would finally decide to start dating, pushing that thought away he turned to the mission at hand.

'Knuckles we need to be fast, alright this is where you three get off, Amy are you ready?'

Amy smiled and tightened her grip on her hammer 'Oh I'm Ready!' she yelled. Before anyone could stop her, Amy had dived off the tornado, instead of her dress she was wearing a tight light purple diving suit, a little number that Rouge had leant her, Amy had stated clearly to Tails earlier that no self respecting girl would wear a dress while sky diving into an army of robots.

As Amy fell, the machines below began to fire upon the tornado. 'Cream, target those robots!' tails commanded. 'Cream cocked the barrel of her machine gun, 'TAKE THIS YOU AWFUL ROBOTS!' she screamed as she opened fire, backed up by her tiny Chao 'CHAO CHAO CHAO!' Cream and Cheese targeted and shot down the machines that were trying to shoot down the tornado. Tails was surprised and a little bit afraid of the skill that the young rabbit and her chao handled those guns, it must have something to do with all the video games they play, he thought.

Amy landed on her feet, she wasted no time in laying into the robots that surrounded her, wielding her hammer like it was a sword of vengeance, she crushed robots left and right, the machines soon learned to avoid close combat with Amy, unfortunately they didn't account for her speed, Amy was never faster than sonic or shadow but she was a hedgehog, but you couldn't keep up with chasing sonic if you couldn't run. Amy closed the gaps between her and her foes in milliseconds.

Meanwhile, on board the tornado an argument was breaking out 'KNUCKLES FOR PITY'S SAKE LET GO OF THE PLANE!' Screamed tails as he barrel rolled to avoid a missile. Knuckles was clinging to the wing with such force that the metal was beginning to dent 'NO, YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!'

Rouge sighed to herself, the big dumb knucklehead was going to compromise the mission, he was needed down on the battle field. Rouge carefully walked along the plane to knuckles, a spectacular feat considering the plane was still barrel rolling. Knuckles' eyes were tightly shut as he held on with all his might, rouge leant down and whispered into knuckles ear, 'hey handsome' then she kissed him on the cheek.

The change was instantaneous, knuckles face went bright pink, he first went ridged then limp, and this caused him to fall off the plane.

For the first second or two, knuckles didn't scream, his mind was elsewhere in a beautiful field with rouge. Then, however, reality caught up with him and he realised he was falling, this caused his mouth to start screaming 'OOOHHHHH SSSSSSHHHHHHHIIIIIIIII!'

Knuckles landed head first into a load of twisted metal and broken gears, by the time he had twisted himself out of the mess, rouge had joined the battle he saw her dive down and kick off the head of a robot that was preparing to stab knuckles, knuckles faced rouge, he wanted to say something, anything, but he could only think of one thing to say "I hate you…. So very much.' Rouge laughed, 'I know, now come on knuckle head we've got an army to fight.'

Sonic tore through the ranks of robots, the goal was to reach Eggman, without him the army would fall apart. Sonic had spin dashed through a large robot when he saw Amy. She was fighting like a wild animal; nothing that she faced could withstand her onslaught. It was strange but as Sonic saw her fight he felt a tug in his heart. He didn't want her here, he soon realised that he didn't want to see her get hurt. Ever since the werehog incident over a year ago, sonic had began to develop new feelings towards Amy, he remembered how much it had hurt when she didn't recognise him in his werehog form. Since then Amy had stopped chasing sonic, he didn't know why she had stopped, all he knew was that he missed her chasing him, more than that he missed the hugs she used to give him when she'd catch up with him. Sonic knew that he cared for amy, I may even love her, he thought, I just don't know how to tell her. Before his eyes, a partially broken robot had risen up behind Amy while she was dealing with the gunner in front of her, the machine struck her across the head and she fell with a scream of pain.

Sonics heart froze as he watched Amy fall, his stomach churned and his mind blazed with a black hatred, from his throat tore a scream of pure rage. 'ARRGGGGHHHHH!' The broken machine turned to face sonic, its eyes blazing red with triumph; it raised its broken arm as to impale Amy where she lay.

It never got the chance,

From high above, cream steadily targeted and destroyed many robots, considering the amount of maneveurs that tails was having to perform to avoid being shot down, it was incredible marksmanship. Tails was a remarkable pilot, Cream thought, and a skilful inventor. Over the past year Cream had found herself spending more time with Miles, for some reason tails preferred Cream to call him Miles. Their friendship had grown stronger, maybe stronger than friendship. Much more than friendship, Cream couldn't even think about it without blushing, just think it, she thought, its three words and only you will hear them… I…

'ARRRGGGGHHHHHH!' Cream was startled out of her day dream by a terrifying roar, looking down her sight cream tried to distinguish what was going on. There was Mr. Sonic with a look of pure hate on his face, a robot standing over something… something with pink fur. 'TAILS!' cream screamed 'AMY'S BEEN HURT!'

Sonic moved like a comet, leaving a wave of destruction in his wake, the robots around him were torn apart by his slip stream. Screaming with an animalistic roar sonic spin dashed into the broken robot, he rendered the robot limb from limb. The other machines retreated in the face of Sonics' frenzy. After he was done Sonic sunk onto his knees besides Amy, she was unconscious,

'Amy, Amy please wake up!' he cried as he cradled her lifeless form in his arms. Amy's eyes flickered open

's-s-sonic' she smiled, and then passed out again. Sonic turned on his communicator, 'Tails, Tails come in!'

'Sonic what's wrong?'

'Amy's been hurt, I need you to land the tornado and get her out of here.'

'No problem, is she alright?'

'She's unconscious, I need you to get her out of here, take her to vanillas'

'Ok sonic'.

Tails ended the transmission and turned it on to the second signal,

'Ok, it's time for the rest of you to engage the enemy, Blaze, Silver, Shadow.'

Knuckles was quick to get into the thick of it, taking down sentries like he was punching through paper, he'd lost sight of rouge minutes ago, knuckles blushed to think of the kiss she'd given him. It had been a dirty trick and she was obviously insane, he thought, but still...

Suddenly something burst through the surrounding wall of scrap metal, it was sonic. Why was he running away from the battle?

He was carrying something in his arms, something pink.

Something had happened to Amy, just then tails sent him a message,

'Knuckles, Amy's been hurt, me and Cream are going to get her out of here, Shadow and Silver are coming to help you, remember the plan, we need to reach the base in order to stop the army. Don't get sidetracked.'

'Ok, just get Amy out of here, we'll deal with this'

Knuckles tore through more robots with every clear sign of enjoyment, it was getting easier by the second, 'is it just me or are their less of them?'

Just then Knuckles realised that the machines were retreating.

They were falling back to the base at the other end of the canyon wall. Rouge came running over to knuckles, 'what are they doing?' she said. But knuckles was not looking at the retreating army, he was watching the canyon walls. 'If I was to hazard a guess, I'd say they're clearing the target range'.

Across the canyon small crevasses were opening to reveal canons. They were training on the entire area; they were going to destroy everything. For the first time in his life knuckles was truly afraid, there was no way out, they were trapped.

A great laughter rippled through the canyon, it was Eggman.

'You fight well knuckles, you too rouge. So I'm going to offer you the chance to surrender, then I might have second thoughts about blowing you to oblivion.'

Knuckles turned to Rouge; it chilled his very soul to see there was a look of fear in her eyes. 'Do you reckon you could fly us both outta here?' she shook her head. 'I wouldn't be fast enough' she said. Knuckles considered his options; he was certain of one thing, he didn't want her to die here.

'Get out of here, fly yourself out, I'll be fine'.

'You're bad liar' rouge laughed, 'but I'm not leaving you'.

Knuckles smiled, shaking his head 'you really are batty aren't ya' they both laughed, aware that this might be the end.

'I'd rather die next to this kooky bat than work for you Eggman!'

Inside his base, Eggman watched knuckles and rouge on his monitor, 'oh my dear echidna, have you ever heard the saying be careful what you wish for?' in a fit of laughter Eggman fired the canons.

With a blast loud enough to awaken a sleeping dragon, the canons fired, the missiles tore through the air, Knuckles picked rouge up in his arms and began to run, he knew that he would never outrun the canons but he was not going stand there and do nothing.

Knuckles was too preoccupied to notice that rouge was looking up at him with tears in her eyes. Knuckles stumbled on a rock, causing him to fall upon rouge. Her sky blue eyes stared deeply into his purple eyes. This is it, she thought, your last moment together, tell him… just tell him.

Eggman watched with glee as the missiles trained in on the fleeing rouge and knuckles, he watched them fall and giggled to himself 'young love, they say nothing can stop it, well apart from a few hundred missiles HAHAHAHA' he laughed with a dark and twisted laugh. But then something happened, there was a blaze of fire spreading around the walls of the canyon, consuming the canons and destroying them and the missiles had stopped moving, they were literally floating in mid air, a mere twenty meters from hitting Knuckles and Rouge.

'What is happening?' screamed Eggman. He then realised that two people were standing in front of the fallen knuckles and rouge,

Two hedgehogs in fact, one black one white.

'Well… that's not good.'

Knuckles rolled off of Rouge, he turned to see both Shadow and Silver. Silver had his arms raised and his eyes closed; a faint green glow encased his body. Shadow had taken his rings off and red energy was radiating off his body, he turned to look at Rouge and Knuckles as they tried to untangle themselves from each other.

'If you two are quite through, perhaps you might want to get up.' It wasn't a question.

Knuckles' face went bright red 'we weren't doing anything!' he yelled waving his arms in the air. 'We ran from the missiles, I tripped and we fell on each other. It was not intentional.' Shadow smiled at the sight of the distressed echidna, he could also see the blush that was spreading across rouges face. Rouge was thinking about what she should have said to Knuckles in that moment, you should have told him you fool. Her frustration turned to anger, which she directed at shadow.

'don't you dare laugh shadow' she yelled, 'where have you two been anyway, you have a lot of nerve trying to save us, why I should kick you in the…'.

'Shut up!' Silver shouted, his eyes were still closed and he had not moved an inch from his stance, 'if you don't mind these missiles are very heavy and I really don't want to drop them.' It was at this moment that knuckles and Rouge noticed how close they had been to being obliterated.

'What happened to the canons?' knuckles stood flabbergasted at the sight of all those bombs suspended in the air.

Shadow turned to face him 'Blaze, she went to deal with the canons while we went to stop the missiles, well speak of the devil'.

Blaze the cat, came racing over to the small group, her lavender fur shining in the sunlight. Silver was still yet to move or to even open his eyes, but he smiled in the knowledge that Blaze was near him. 'Hey Blaze, any trouble?'

Blaze smiled, it always did her well to see Silver, 'not too bad, the canons are destroyed but the robots are preparing to mount an attack'.

'No problem,' Silver grinned 'Shadow I need some more energy, do you mind?'

'Not at all', Shadow said as he assumed a stance and closed his eyes. The red energy that Shadow was radiating began to flow into Silver.

Silver's aura intensified to a greenish white, his amber eyes snapped open and with one large push, the rockets and missiles were sent hurtling backwards into the retreating armies.

Tails and Sonic had just finished putting Amy into the tornado, she was sitting in the compartment with cream, who had placed a damp cloth upon Amy's forehead. When suddenly the sound of the explosion ripped through the air.

Sonic spun round, 'that must be the others'.

Tails climbed back into the cockpit, 'Sonic you need to get back to the canyon, help the others'. Sonic nodded in reply and turned to Cream. 'Take care of her, and tell her I'll be back' Cream nodded in understanding. Sonic turned and rocked back to the canyon, I sure hope Silver and Shadow can handle this.

Eggman screamed in rage, the walls of the canyon had protected him from the bombardment, but the same could not be said for his army, every single unit had been destroyed in the explosion. 'DAMN IT!' he screamed, his army was destroyed... again. Well, he thought, I've still got the emeralds, its time I finished these damn runts. Eggman grasped a nearby microphone, 'Attention' he yelled.

'Prepare the Eggsterminator mark2 its time I put those kids out of my misery!'

The canyon was silent now as though the explosion had robed the world of sound; a massive crater was all that remained of where the large army had stood. The blast had knocked knuckles, shadow and rouge over, but Silver and Blaze had remained upright, creating a psychic shield to ensure that none of the shrapnel had harmed anyone; Blaze had concentrated the fire of the explosion so that it would not go beyond the ranks of the robots. It was Knuckles who broke the silence, 'that's the third time today I've landed on my head'.

'Well at least it's not a vital organ knuckles' everyone turned to see sonic striding forward, 'I like what you've done to the place since I left'.

Knuckles jumped to his feet, the hedgehog had always had a talent for pushing knuckles' buttons. 'And where have you been? If you think you're going to leave all this to us and then waltz in to save the day, you've got another thing coming'.

'Is Amy ok?' Shadow asked

There was silence amongst the group, sonic clenched his fists as he remembered her scream, the way she fell, how it made him feel. Eggman would pay for harming Amy, this time it was serious 'yeah she's fine, and we'll talk about it later, right now we have to stop Eggman'.

As if on cue, the earth began to rumble as the side of Eggman's base opened up revealing a robot that was taller than the walls of the canyon.

The machine was made of a strange silvery substance; it was nearly translucent as though the entire structure had been made of the same metal, every gear and every scaffold. What stood out were seven coloured lights. One was in the chest, two where in each leg one above and one below the knees, two more were imbedded in the arms, and there was no mistaking what they were

'It's the Chaos Emeralds!'

'MWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!' roared Eggman as he sat in the head of his latest creation; his voice was being projected to the heroes below. 'MWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA... cough, cough, oh I've been laughing so hard today I think I may of done myself an injury.'

'You fools will now bear witness to my greatest triumph, this entire machine is made from Adamantine, the strongest substance in the universe, completely unbreakable. It is so dense that a machine of this size requires all seven Chaos Emeralds to function, and now that it is active, nothing can stop it, NOT EVEN YOU SONIC CAN DESTROY THIS MASTERPIECE, MWAHAHAHAHAHA!'

'Well... this one just might take all afternoon' Sonic smiled. He turned to the others, they smiled back. 'Let's give it all we've got'.

The attack was swift; sonic, shadow, silver and blaze charged while rouge, took to the skies, knuckles proceeded to the cliff face in order to strike from higher ground.

Sonic and shadow built up speed and launched themselves at the behemoth, silver used his power to give them an extra push. Together the hedgehog's collided with the robot. Nothing happened, the force of the blow had caused the robot to step backwards a single step but otherwise no damage had been dealt. Sonic and shadow landed back on the canyon floor, they looked up to see that one of the robots giant fists had opened up into a cannon.

'RUN SHADOW!'

Sonic and shadow blurred as they ran, the cannon opened fire a large laser beam of energy which obliterated anything in its path. Sonic and shadow ran straight up the canyon wall, in an attempt to strike from higher ground.

Blaze and Silver continued with the attack, encasing the robot in a column of fire as an attempt to melt the outer armour. Unfortunately the resulting inferno merely turned the adamantine a faint red, blaze fell to her knees exhausted from the amount of energy she'd used.

'I... c-c-can't d-do it' she spluttered.

The robot raised its foot above blaze, blaze coiled up, unable to move. This is it.

The foot plummeted towards the earth, but it began to slow to an eventual stop. Blaze looked up to see Silver standing beside her, he was stopping the robot. Blaze could see he was shaking, blood was leaking from his mouth ears and nose. The strain that this was putting on him was unbearable,

'I won't let you hurt her' silver spluttered.

Silver's glow intensified as it had before when he had thrown back the missels, but this time it was his own power, he was risking death to save blaze.

'RRRRRRAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHH!' with a mighty push silver sent the robots leg hurtling upwards, causing the machine to fall onto its back.

Silver stood swaying for a moment and then fell flat on his face, Blaze raised herself from her stupor and ran to his side.

'SILVER… are you ok!'

Blaze brushed away the blood that had caked over Silvers mouth as she heard him splutter 'y-y-your ok'.

She smiled down upon her brave friend, 'you're a fool Silver the hedgehog, now let's get you out of here'.

Sonic and shadow looked down upon the fallen robot; it was struggling to stand up.

'Looks like that thing can't handle its own weight'

'SONIC, SHADOW!' the two hedgehogs's turned to see Knuckles running towards them. 'What happened to the attack?'

'We can't damage it Knuckles' shadow sighed. 'its armour is to strong we can't even dent that thing'.

Knuckles was shocked to see shadow looked like he was conceding defeat, what was even more shocking was the thoughtful look upon Sonics face.

'What are you thinking hedgehog?'

Sonic turned to face the two and flashed them a brilliant smile. 'That thing is powered by the chaos emeralds right.'

'Yes. We can see that' knuckles sighed

'Seven chaos emeralds'

'Look sonic if you're just going to state the obvious then…'

'So that means it _needs _seven emeralds, it wouldn't be able to function with six'.

Shadow and Knuckles stared at each other. It was brilliant, they didn't have to destroy it, they just had to remove a single emerald and the robot would be unable to move, except…

'So how are we suppose to remove an emerald, that metal is unbreakable'.

'Tails once told me that in order to break a diamond you need to find a fracture point and use a tool of a similar density as the diamond, like a diamond tipped chisel.'

Knuckles stared at sonic; he had no idea why the hedgehog was talking about jewellery. Shadow on the other hand was nodding in understanding.

'So you're saying all we need are weapons made of the same material and then we can hack out an emerald. That's brilliant sonic.'

Sonic flashed another grin 'I have my moments'

'Yeah, but how are we going to get some adamantine?' Knuckles pointed out.

'Watch and learn' said shadow.

Shadow flashed blue and was gone.

Shadow had reappeared upon the fallen machines arm, its large head turned to target him, 'come and get me you son of an egg!' the robot raised its right arm to swat shadow off, but he was already gone. The friction of the arms striking each other had caused some of the outer armour to shave off, the fractured pieces were small, about the length of a small sword, but they'd do. Shadow rematerialized and picked up the splinters, once again he transported himself, this time back to sonic and knuckles.

'Ta da!' he yelled tossing them both a splinter.

'Very nice Shadow, now let's do this, aim for the chest emerald'.

'And where are you going blue boy?

'I'm going to build up speed, you guys hack me a target, ill deal the blow.'

Together the two heroes leaped off the cliff, both aiming for the shimmering light in the robots chest. Holding the splinters ahead of them they rocketed towards their target. Knuckles and shadow landed, they began hacking through the metal, trying to get through the first layer of armour.

After a few seconds a large section had been removed,

'Ok' knuckles was out of breath, this metal was tough. 'Where is Sonic?'

Shadow once again wasn't giving knuckles any attention he was watching the canyon wall, 'we need to move, Now!'

High above sonic was running straight down on the canyon wall, launching himself with all his might towards the spot that knuckles and shadow were hacking at. Sonic struck the spot and rebounded onto his back, however the adamantine splinter sliced through the robots armour, burrowing deeply until it struck the Chaos Emerald.

Inside his cock pit, Eggman was struggling with the controls, why hadn't he realised that it would be physically impossible for his creation to support its own weight if on its back? You know, he thought, it would be better if you had somebody to talk to about this stuff, building robotic creations alone is clearly not healthy. 'SHUT UP!' I can't shut up, I'm an abstract of your own consciousness, I have no mouth I'm just random thoughts melding together into a single entity, and you know there is an awful lot of junk in this head of yours. 'WHAT EVER YOU ARE SHUT UP!' you know arguing with your own mind is a sure sign of madness, then again everything you do seems to be a sure sign of madness. 'GRRRRRRRRRGGGGHHHH' don't mind me I'm just going to sort a few things out in here to I can starch my legs, that's if I even have legs. Well I might as well do some sorting. Say what is sonic up to. 'What'. Eggman looked out though the window to see a blue blur rocketing down the side of the canyon, something metallic was gleaming in his hands as he burst to supersonic speed. 'Oh no, it's not fair, not again'. You've got to hand it to the little guy, he's persistent, and we might want to be thinking of ejecting right about now.

The adamantine sharp struck the chaos emerald, but instead of removing the emerald, the gem began to glow brighter, as well did the other six, their glows intensified until the entire robot was surrounded in light. Eggman ejected from the robot in his hover craft and was sent hurtling across the sky, from below sonic and the others could hear him screaming 'WHY DO I ALWAYS HAVE TO EXIT LIKE THHIIIISSSSSSS!' sonic turned to look at the robot, he'd rejoined shadow and the others at the opposite end of the canyon, but from this distance he could see what was happening, what's more he could feel it.

'IT'S CHAOS CONTROL!'

The glow intensified to a brilliant white light, the adamantine was trying to contain chaos control, but it was failing. The hull began to splinter from the force of the escaping emeralds. From the machine burst the seven emeralds.

'Wow' rouge sighed; she was standing besides knuckles with the others. Silver was being supported by Blaze; the fight had taken a lot out of him, sonic and shadow was fine as always but rouge only had eyes for Knuckles, in what they had believed to be their last moment he had tried to save her. Sure he had tripped over and failed but still, he had tried to save her. Shadow was giving rouge a side glance, he could see the look she was giving knuckles but the idiot was watching the explosion. Shadow chuckled to himself, the echidna was certainly clueless. 'Well, I guess this wraps it up'.

Silver tried to speak but ended spluttering, 'what about the machine, it's not destroyed'.

Shadow turned to face silver, he didn't look good at all 'it doesn't matter, it can't move and we can't take it apart so we might as well leave it where it is, right sonic... sonic?'

Sonic was silent, something strange was happening. The emeralds had flown into an open space a good 30 meters away from the small party, and a short 2 meters in the air. They had begun orbiting each other and were steadily gaining speed.

'Something weird is happening'.

The gems were a blur now; their colours had melded into a golden light.

But in the centre of the emeralds orbit there was a swirling vortex.

'It's a time tunnel!'

Suddenly something fell out of the portal, it landed on its feet. It was a female black hedgehog, with turquoise quills. Her hair was tied back into a pony tail and she wore a tight black leaver suit. She was followed by three other hedgehogs, two girls, one young pink one in a cherry overalls and an older sky blue one wearing a pink dress. They were accompanied by a young purple hedgehog. More creatures were falling out of the portal, all were landing on their feet; a black male cat and a lavender female hedgehog, two girl bats, one with ruby skin the other with a lighter pinkish hew both were wearing matching dresses, they were accompanied by an grey echidna. Bringing up the rear were an orange rabbit and a cream coloured fox. Finally out from the portal fell a white hedgehog. Who, unlike his accomplices landed flat on his face. 'OHHH CRRRRRAAAAAA!' baff. The chaos emeralds now at the peak of their spin rocked across the sky, each in their own direction.

The white hedgehog picked himself up, much to his annoyance the rest of his friends were laughing, including his brother and sisters. 'Now that's an entrance sol' the sky blue hedgehog giggled. 'Do you have to laugh Susan?' Susan giggled again, 'I'm afraid so big brother. The little pink hedgehog was in hysterics, 'sol fall on face' she laughed, 'it's not that funny Lilly' he said sternly, but his little sister kept giggling like crazy, Susan was having to keep her on her feet. 'It kind of is sol' the purple hedgehog laughed strongly, he always enjoyed seeing his big brother embarrassed. 'Cram it Aeolus', the white hedgehog always had limited patience when it came to his younger brother. 'Now now sol, there's no need to snap' the black hedgehog said. 'Not you too Shade?' Shade smiled her winning smile at the white hedgehog, when she did that he couldn't help but smile too; it was something about the way the red eyes sparkled when she smiled. 'Ok, it was a little funny.'

'Excuse me' the white hedgehog turned to see a blue hedgehog staring at him. It was someone he knew very well.

Sonic studied the white hedgehog, he was wearing white gloves and blue running shoes with silver buckles, and his fur was a sparkling white with stripes of light blue coring through his fur like tattoos. His quills came backwards into six spikes similar to Sonics own hair. his eyes a sparkling jade 'Who are you?'

The white hedgehog smiled, 'salutations, I'm Solar, Solar the hedgehog'.

**well what did you think. i believe i may of gotten a little over ambitious but i think this turned out well. ive got exams now for a while and student finance to sort so i have no idea as to when i shall update. who is solar, where did he come from? you will have to wait and find out.**

** _Pendragon_**


End file.
